Gewitternacht
by Maja-chan
Summary: JPLE James ist höchst ungehalten, als sein Schönheitsschlaf dadurch gestört wird, dass jemand an seine Tür klopft...


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ich lebe mit diesen Figuren nur meine kranke Fantasie aus. Sie gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiemit... bla bla bla

So mein neustes Werk... Und bevor es losgeht dürft ihr euch erstnaoch das Gelaber der Autorin anhören -.- Also: Lily und James sind in ihrem 7. Schuljahr und beide Schülersprecher. Das heißt, sie haben ihre eigenen Schlafsäle vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum...

Und jetzt viel Spaß, für Lob, Kritik und auch Morddrohnungen bin ich wie immer offen )

__

_**Gewitter**_

_Poch, poch, poch_

Geh weg.

_Poch, poch, poch_

Nein, ich schlafe.

_Poch, poch, poch_

Großartig. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Zögernd richte ich mich auf und werfe einen ungehaltenen Blick auf meine Zimmertür, an der es unablässig klopft. Super, draußen wütet ein Gewitter und ich schaffe es zu meinem Glück trotzdem weiterzuschlafen und wovon werde ich wach? Von diesem verdammten klopfen.

Sauer, werfe ich meine Bettdecke zur Seite und stehe auf, um barfuss zu meiner Zimmertür zu tapsen.

Wehe wenn du kein hübsches Mädchen bist…

Das Klopfen verstummt, als ich die Tür erreicht habe.

Na klasse, denke ich als eine leises Schluchzen, von der anderen Seite der Tür erklingt. Wenn das jetzt wieder irgendein pubertierendes Mädel ist, das ihren seelischen Müll bei mir abladen will, dann soll sie gefälligst zu Evans gehen. Ich wette, dass _die_ im Moment friedlich in ihrem Bett schlummert. Bevor ich mich weiter auf dieses Bild konzentrieren kann, reiße ich mit einem höchst angepissten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür auf; bereit den Störenfried wüst zu beschimpfen.

_Oh._

Es dauert ein bisschen, bis ich begreife, dass mein Mund immer noch offen steht .Hätte ich_ das_ gewusst, hätte ich wenigstens noch ein bisschen die Haare verwuschelt…

„Beim Barte Merlins, was ist dir denn passiert, Evans?"

Zu dieser Frage verlasst mich… einiges. Ihre total ineinander verkrampften Hände, die Lippe, auf der sie pausenlos rum beißt, die Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht laufen und nicht zu letzt die Tatsache, dass sie mitten in der Nacht vor **meiner** Tür steht.

„Evans, was ist los? Hattest du ärger mit den Slytherins? Hat dir irgendjemand wehgetan? Hast du…"

In dem Moment kracht erneut der Donner und bevor ich in irgendeiner Form reagieren kann oder sie davon abhalten kann (nicht, dass ich das vorgehabt hätte) schlingt sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und drückt ihren Kopf gegen mein Schlüsselbein.

„Wow, Evans, ich mag dich doch auch…" murmele ich leise.

Die ganze Situation ist ein wenig… ungewohnt. Evans hat es normalerweise nicht so mit körperlicher Nähe. Gut, sie hat es nicht so damit, wenn ich ihr körperlich nah bin und jetzt wirft sie sich mir quasi an den Hals… im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes…

„ichangwitter.", haucht sie gegen meinen Hals.

„Ähm… was?"

Sie hebt den Kopf, allerdings ohne mich aus ihrem Klammergriff zu entlassen. Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob sie da weiß, was sie tut.

„Ich… habe Angst vor Gewitter", Sagt sie leise und wird rot „und Ruby ist soweit weg."

Wieder kracht über uns der Donner und mit einem leisen Schluchzen vergräbt sie ihr Gesicht an meinem Schlüsselbein.

„Glaubst du, dass du dich vor dem Gewitter an meinem Hals verstecken kannst;" versuche ich sie zu necken. Ein verzweifelter Versuch die alte Lily wiederzubekommen. Das hier ist unbestreitbar schön, aber ich muss mich glaub ich erst daran gewöhnen.

Anstatt einer Antwort klammert sie sich noch fester an mich und ich erwidere zögernd die Umarmung.

Sie zittert. Du liebes bisschen. Ich kenne Lily mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht, mit trotzigem Gesicht aber nicht mit Tränen im Gesicht.

„Evans… Evans hör mal… wir sollten hier nicht so rum stehen." Ich versuche mich von ihr loszumachen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich nicht über eine Brechstange verfüge, gestaltet sich das ein bisschen schwierig.

„Nicht weg gehen."

„Ich geh ja nicht weg… Du lässt mich ja nicht." Kurz entschlossen hebe ich sie hoch und trage ich sie nach drinnen, wo es mir irgendwie geling uns beide auf das Bett zu setzen. „Accio." Ich deute auf den Kleiderschrank und lege ihr den Pulli um die Schulter, den ich kurz darauf in der Hand halte. Anschließend wickele ich sie in meine Bettdecke ein.

„Besser?", frage ich sanft.

Sie nickt und schaut mich scheu an. „Dein Pulli richt gut.", bemerkt sie leise.

„Er richt nach mir." Antworte ich mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich weiß."

Oh. _Ohh. _

„Evans… das ist verrückt… du magst mich nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass das verrückt ist Potter, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Wild entschlossen steht sie auf. Zwei Sekunden später donnert es wieder und sie sitzt auf meinem Schoß.

„Vielleicht bleibst du lieber noch ein bisschen."

Sie nickt leicht und ich lehne mich an das Kopfende meines Bettes.

Ich blicke auf das kleine Häufchen Elend in meinen Armen und kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Wenn ich das Tatze erzähle…

„Wenn du das hier irgendjemandem erzählst…" knurrt sie leise.

Hey, wir verfügen über Telepathie.

„Passt schon Evans. Ich habe keinen Dank erwartet."

Sie murmelt irgendwas Unverständliches gegen mein Schlüsselbein. Ich zucke zusammen, als ihr warmer Atem meine nackte Haut streift.

Sie kichert leise. „Du hast gezuckt."

„Und du hast heute zu wenig Schlaf bekommen." Also wirklich. Als ob ich irgendwas dafür könnte.

Ich blicke auf ihre langen roten Locken. Ich liebe diese Locken. Sie passen so gut zu ihrem Temperament. Wenn sie dieses komische Haarsträhnen-um-den-Finger-wickeln macht, wie dass Mädchen aus unbekannten Gründen machen, kann ich kaum woanders hingucken. Gut wenn sie nackt wäre, würde ich schon woanders hingucken…

Beim nächsten Donner zuckt sie wieder zusammen und drückt sich etwas enger an mich. Aber sie weint zumindest nicht mehr. Hey, wir machen Fortschritte…

Ich gebe ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Mh das ist schön.", murmelt sie leise.

Gut, sie hat **definitiv**zu wenig Schlaf bekommen…

„Als ob du noch nie nen Kerl geküsst hättest, Evans."

Sie versucht ihr sehr ähm… farbenfrohes Gesicht unter ihren Haaren zu verstecken und gibt keine Antwort.

„Evans?"

„Halt den Mund Potter. Nicht alle Leute schlafen sich durch halb Hogwarts. Und natürlich habe ich schon mal einen Mann geküsst."

Natürlich. Wieder zucke ich leicht zusammen und versuche den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hat wegzulachen. „Ich meine außer deinem Vater, Evans."

„Fick dich, Potter."

„Geht nicht, ich bin nicht gelenkig genug. Außerdem sitzt du auf meinem Schoß."

Sie macht Anstallten wegzurutschen, aber ich halte sie fest. „So war das jetzt nicht gemeint", sage ich leise.

Für einige Minuten schweigen wir. Dann räuspert sie sich.

„Was definierst du als richtigen Kuss?", will sie wissen.

„Es war ein männliches Wesen, dass nicht mit dir verwandt ist… zumindest sollte es weder dein Vater noch dein Bruder sein."

Sie nickt.

„Auf den Mund?"

Wieder nickt sie.

„Zunge?"

Sie errötet, was sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren beißt und schaut mich mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Nicht, dass an dieser Nacht überhaupt irgendwas merkwürdig ist…. Nein…

„Wer?", frage ich. Wer auch immer es ist. Ich werde den kleinen Bastard umbringen, ihn vierteilen und dann Moony zum Fraß vorwerfen. Über die Reihenfolge kann man vielleicht noch streiten, aber ansonsten…

„Du."

Gut, an Selbstmord hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht.

Moment…

Ich?

Wann bitte soll das denn gewesen sein? Selbst wenn ich total besoffen gewesen wäre, **daran** könnte ich mich auf jeden Fall erinnern.

„Evans…"

„Als wir dieses Jahr im Schulsprechabteil saßen… Du bist eingeschlafen… Sie haben alle gesagt, du hättest so weich Lippen und es war ungerecht. Angeblich magst du mich, aber sie dürfen dich küssen und da habe ich…"

„Die Dornröschenmethode an mir ausprobiert!"

„So ähnlich.", flüstert sie.

„Das angeblich kannst du weg lassen. Ich mag dich ehrlich, Lily. Du hättest mit mir ausgehen können. Morgana, ich habe dich wirklich oft genug gefragt (475 Mal um genau zu sein.). Und ich hätte mich schon nicht allzu heftig gewehrt, wenn du versucht hättest mich zu küssen. Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

Also wirklich. Da träumt man sein ganzes Leben, na ja zumindest die letzten fünf Jahre davon dieses Mädchen zu küssen und was macht sie? Küsst einen, wenn man grad schläft! Ja spinne ich denn!

Und das war eine rethorische Frage!

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es Sinn macht.", knurrt sie. „Ich sage nur, wie es gewesen ist."

„Und? Sind meine Lippen wirklich so weich?" grinse ich.

Sie schaut mich unsicher an. „Ich weiß nicht mehr ganz genau…"

„Willst du es noch mal testen?" frage ich und versuche das Hämmern in meinem Herzen zu ignorieren.

Anstatt einer antwort küsst sie mich.

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal Angst habe…"

„Dann kommst du wieder her."

„Gut." Sie steht auf und schaut mich an; pure Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick.

„Du kannst auch herkommen, wenn du keine Angst hast."

Sie nickt und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„James… ich… Das Gewitter könnte wieder kommen."

Also das ist nun wirklich höchst unwahrscheinlich.

„Dann", schlage ich vor und rutsche im Bett ein Stück zur Seite, „solltest du vielleicht besser gleich hier bleiben."

Ende


End file.
